


this is not the way into my heart (it might be)

by MidnightBlueMoon



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: He tried to make him wait, tested if there is a breaking point, but Barry takes everything he can, and in the end, Arthur always gives. It makes something inside him feel too soft.





	this is not the way into my heart (it might be)

The way his body arches is remarkable. The way his legs kick out, the crackling of electricity in the air, the way his limbs vibrate – at least that's what Arthur sees. He knows Barry is moving at super speed, his slow pace torture for the boy.

Barry's loss of control sends sparks down Arthur's spine. He presses his fingers up a little harder, a little deeper, just to hear Barry whine. The Flash twists his hands in Arthur's hair, trying to force him to do more. Barry never begs – Arthur used to think he would crack at some point and beg for Arthur. He tried to make him wait, tested if there is a breaking point, but Barry takes everything he can, and in the end, Arthur always gives.

When he isn't drunk on the way Barry's hands curl around the headboard or mesmerized by the movement of his chest when he's heaving in breaths, Arthur sometimes thinks about the fact that Barry never asks for more than Arthur will give. It stirs up something inside him – something way too soft for this kind of relationship.

But he can't say that – so he spreads Barry's legs and sucks marks into his tights. They never stay, but he hears the hitch in Barry's breath when he bites him, sees the way his cock jumps, when Arthur grabs his hips tight enough to bruise.

He kisses Barry hard, claims what isn't his. And Barry gives as good as gets. He licks into his mouth, steals all the oxygen from his lips. The Atlanta used to think that the sea was a force to be reckoned with, but that was before he met Barry Allen. The boy – god, he's still so young – he burns like a beacon, and Arthur feels drawn to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been lying around for a while and now I find it acceptable. ~~I don't know.~~ It's 3 am, don't expect too much.  
>  The title is inspired by _Flesh_ by Simon Curtis.


End file.
